


you're my end and my beginning

by yuubaru



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Other, Random & Short, i dont necessarily think this counts as m/m, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuubaru/pseuds/yuubaru
Summary: Sometimes Venom is hungry, but only for Eddie. Sometimes Eddie indulges him.





	you're my end and my beginning

Sometimes the traffic and the hum of morning commuters isn’t the first thing to wake Eddie, as the sun crawls slowly from behind the cityscape of San Francisco. Sometimes, it’s a voice. A voice that booms through his head, all gravel and sharp edges.

‘ **Wake up, Eddie,** ’ it hisses, and his eyes flip open, as if at the will of someone else.

Some _thing_ else.

‘ **Hungry** ,’ he says, and Eddie groans into his pillow, too exhausted to voice the string of curses that unfurls in his mind. Venom hears them anyway, and Eddie can feel the humor bloom in his chest, not entirely his own.

“What the hell,” He grumbles, squinting at his bedside clock. The digital face of the clock blinks at him, actualizing his fears. Not even 7AM. “No way. Too early.”

‘ **Eddie** ,’ Venom hisses again, and a red hot burst of irritation makes Eddie sigh, makes him rouse uncomfortably from the deep throes of sleep. He hoists himself up onto his forearms, and then drags his body onto the edge of the bed. He rubs his eyes.

“Someone’s pissy,” Eddie hears himself saying, voice thick from sleep. But Venom doesn’t reply, and it’s a curious change. In fact, the lack of a coy remark, since Venom delights in any opportunity to exchange pleasantries, is enough for Eddie to drag himself up from the mattress.

If he gives it any real thought, it’s been a long time since he’s allowed Venom to eat something. Or, someone. Maybe that explains his mood. As used to the symbiote as he’s become, he can always feel it, just on the cusp of blood-thirsty. The thoughts of their teeth sinking through flesh ebb in his mind like pangs of hunger, and make him nauseous. But he thinks he’s pretty well adjusted, all things considered.

He knows that both he and Venom make sacrifices for each other. That, _all things considered_ , they want this.

“What about chocolate, big guy? Maybe you’ll feel like talking to me after we have a Hershey’s, or something,” He says, wandering sleepily over to his apartment’s pantry.

“Since I don’t have any dismembered bodies for you to eat.” Who knew a day would come when he’d joke about bodies in his pantry.

‘ **Not that** ,’ Venom says, and his tone is-- _different_. Eddie can feel the blossoming of another emotion, something greedy and curious, curling around his heart. He can hear the hiss and slide of Venom’s body-- tendrils of moving, black flesh-- as it crawls down his arms. It vibrates under his skin, down the cobblestone surface of his torso.

“Woah,” Eddie says, steadying himself against the kitchen counter with flat palms. “Woah, woah. It’s too early. You said you wanted food.”

‘ **I do** ,’ Comes an easy reply, a booming rumble filled with mischief. ‘ **Eddie,** ’ and Venom is pushing the words through his mind now with emphasis, every one an implication,

‘ **You look** ,’ Black tendrils drip down his skin like ink, gather together again in thick coils and slide down his hips, into the waistband of his sweatpants.

‘ **Delicious**.’

“We could’ve stayed in bed for this,” Eddie murmurs through clenched teeth, a million thoughts beating through his mind. But, Venom reminds him somewhere in their shared mindspace that none of those thoughts bear a semblance of shame.

No, he’s come too far for that. He’s been exposed to too much since they became one. And hell, maybe Eddie’s capacity to take ribald events in stride like Wednesday happenstance is one of the things that drew Venom to him in the first place.

“Shit,” Eddie says, and he feels the cool, sticky slide of symbiote flesh against his limp cock. It takes him, begins to work at him with delicate, pulsing touches. While he thinks of a way to convince Venom to let him at least get back to the bed, a dark shape manifests in his peripherals. It starts as a web, as thin fibers that begin to twist and blend together. Eventually, it’s a face, and the shape of a thick neck that curl around his shoulder, so he can see it face-to-face.

White, slanted eyes. Two rows of razor-sharp teeth. The face of his _other_ , which he feared once. Now, it’s all too familiar.

‘ **Eddie** ,’ he says, and the grinding sound of his voice seems fond.

“I don't like how cheeky you're getting.”

‘ **You don’t dislike it. I can tell. I can _feel_ it.** ’ Here, Venom tightens his grip on his half-erect cock. Eddie’s back straightens, stiffens under the building desire. However, it doesn’t stop him from fixing his symbiote with a flat look.

“Seriously? Why’re you doin’ this right now? We talked about this.”

‘ **Wanted to taste you, Eddie. Hungry**.’ They’re parsed words, as Venom’s smile spreads at the corners. And then, as if to express his hunger, his massive jaw unhinges. He doesn’t open his jaw as wide as it can go, doesn’t begin to engulf his skull between razor-sharp teeth like he would a crazed gunman, but instead, loosens a thick, ribboning tongue from his mouth.

It’s hot, as it slides over the stubbly skin of Eddie’s jaw. He sighs, but it’s no longer an impatient sound. Now, it’s one of a man giving himself up to pleasure.

‘ **Delicious** ,’ Venom says again, pushing forward and testing his teeth on the skin of Eddie’s neck and shoulder. His tongue lolls lazily into the neckline of his hoodie, between the swells of his pecs. The symbiote begins to lap at his skin, while his grip becomes hard and masterful around Eddie’s dick.

Of course, because Venom can feel him, he knows exactly how to make it _so_ good.

The smooth, jerking rhythm of Venom’s gummy flesh around his cock makes him unclench his jaw. He leans forward over the kitchen counter, breath coming faster now. Heat climbs down his body, towards his groin.

‘ **It’s wet,** ’ Venom says, because he knows Eddie likes to hear it. And Eddie can hear the pleasure in Venom as well, as they share the sensation that flashes through their shared vessel.

“Almost,” Comes at the same time as--

‘ **Faster** ,’ Mild observation.

And Venom does as he, himself, suggests, quickening his rhythm, tightening his grip. Some of his flesh forms a gummy pad, begins to work itself over the back of Eddie’s cock in short, bursting touches, just below the head. He plunges his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, unable to help himself. Eddie can see the way it delights him, the way his white eyes narrow into pleasant slits. And Eddie accepts him, begins to suck on his tongue as it’s given to him, looking eagerly for a way to put his body to use.

His hips begin to thrust into Venom’s touches.

Faster, harder. Firmer. A hard slide, the coaxing dribble of symbiote flesh against his most sensitive organ.

And while they’re in the throes of pleasure, each of them feasting on the sensation, it’s easy to forget they weren’t always the same being. They move so effortlessly against one another now, that it’s hard for Eddie to imagine it ever being different than this.

Orgasm hits them like a burst of lightning, white-hot and certain. Eddie groans, winces, and allows riptides of pleasure to wrack his body. In an instant, Venom is receding as thin tendrils of black flesh, disappearing into his overly-hot skin.

He settles his weight against his spread hands, as he gives himself to the gentle fade of orgasm. It takes a moment for him to recover. “Ugh,” he finally says, furrowing his brow. Venom is comfortably quiet again, seeming satisfied and-- maybe even smug.

“You good? Was that good for you?” He’d like if his tone was more biting. Right now, he sounds sated and heavy.

‘ **We were fast today**.’ Definitely smug.

"Yeah, well, I hope you weren't actually hungry. 'Cause I'm going back to sleep." In spite of himself, there's dull humor in the way it rolls off his tongue. 

' **Wait,** ' Venom hisses it impatiently, liking the idea of the chocolate now that that particular cabinet is only an arm's length away. He knows it as familiarly as Eddie does. The door, with the hinge that's slightly _off_. 

"Oh, hell no," Eddie is striding back to their bed, reveling in the idea of mildly inconveniencing his  _other_. After all, revenge is so, so sweet. 

He can even hear the snap of a tiny, quickly formed mandible as it reaches for the cabinet over his shoulder. He quickly squashes it under his body as he throws himself gracelessly back onto the mattress with an anticipatory sigh. And as he settles, Venom seems to settle as well, becoming quiet under his skin. Several moments pass, and the morning seems far off. It's still quiet, the sun not quite reaching the horizon yet. The dark embraces Eddie as quickly as he'd been ripped incongruously out of it, birds not even daring a peep in the crisp, cold air outside. 

It's in this quiet that his voice finally breaks on the atmosphere of the room. 

 

"Hey," He says, mild. 

**'What?'**  

"Wake me in a couple hours. I forgot to set the alarm, and I don't feel like it." 

**'I'll do us a favor, and crush it the next time you hit snooze.'**

"Don't. I've 'gotta buy a new one if you do." A beat. "Are you 'gonna wake me up or not? I'm falling fast, here." 

**'I'll wake you.'**

"Thanks, love." 

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO SAY, i pumped this one out at 3AM and i'm not revisiting it HAHA. it's pretty softcore, but i want to write something a bit lengthier and... more satisfying, heh. eventually.
> 
> i think that eddie would probably say "thanks love" in a really cheeky way, except he actually means it. 
> 
> also, i really contemplated using gender-neutral 'they' instead of 'he' for venom, because i genuinely think it's an alien, and it doesn't necessarily have a sex unto itself, but i went with masculine pronouns because it kinda presents itself that way since it's with eddie. sorry if that bothers you, it was just convenient!
> 
> follow me on twitter if you feel like it! https://twitter.com/YUUBARU


End file.
